


⚡️⚡️ELECTRIC LOVE⚡️⚡️

by Purpledragon255



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bokuaka - Freeform, Inspired by Music, M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform, post lightning struck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon255/pseuds/Purpledragon255
Summary: Bokuto gets struck by a lightning...He wakes up in a hospital unable to talk nor walk.As his (seemingly emotionless) doctor comes to visit him for recovery once every day, Bokuto feels the need to be near him.I don't own these characters!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 16





	1. ⚡️⚡️CHAPTER ONE⚡️⚡️

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [⚡️⚡️ELECTRIC LOVE⚡️⚡️(German Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197053) by [Purpledragon255](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon255/pseuds/Purpledragon255)



One week ago...

Bokuto was camping with his best friend Kuroo. They were out in the mountains near Tokyo.

First it was nice, but neither of them knew what would come upon those two...

In the evening they were aside the campfire, chilling, telling eachother some stories that they knew. Then the weather started to change. Clouds filled the nightsky, so that no stars could be seen. And both of the two young men knew, it was going to rain tonight. They started to pack their things together and slowly retreated into their tents. They both had one for themselves so that they had their private space to go to.

Later that night:

Bokuto was lying in his airmatress. He couldn't sleep at all. The thunder from afar kept keeping him from falling asleep.

Suddenly it started to rain. The thunder came nearer and nearer, it got louder and louder.

Then it hit him...

Lighting struck trough the tent and through Bokuto, thats all he remembered.

Today:

Bokuto was currently lying on his bed. He just woke up. For one week he was in a coma like state. He knew who he was, he knew what happened. But something changed. He had two burnscars, one on his right shoulder and one on his back. That was were all the lightning went through. He was really lucky! The electricity didn't damage his organs nor his brain. If it went through his heart he could've died. Nevertheless he couldn't speak nor walk. He was fully able to move his arms or move his mouth, he now was mute and paraplegic. But he was still independent.

Bokuto was told that nobody, not even the leading doctor in the hospital, knew why.

In the afternoon a visit of his doctor was scheduled.

He looked around, on his table were lots of flowers and a card from his family. His mother was worried sick and she couldn't sleep. On the note his mother left was written he should text his mom as soon as he possibly could. So Bokuto did what he was told to do.

{Bokuto - Mom chat 12:34}

Bokuto] Hey mom, I'm awake now.

Mom] Oh my lord, Bokuto is it really you?

B] Yes mom

M] Are you okay ? The doc told me you should be fine...

B] Apart from that I cannot speak and walk I'm fine...

M] You what ? But is it curable ? Like does it go away ?

B] I dunno the doc will come visit me later... I'll ask him!

\--------

Wordcount: 439 words

Thank you for my friend to check-read it ❤️


	2. ⚡️⚡️CHAPTER TWO⚡️⚡️

The door to Bokutos room opened and a tall black haired man came in.

"Good afternoon mr. Bokuto, my name is Akaashi" he introduced himself.

Bokuto wanted to answer but nothing came out, so he simply waved at his doctor.

"It came to my ears, that you can't walk or talk ?"

Bokuto simply nodded.

Akaashi nodded in response and went on: "So you do understand me completely, and other things in your body weren't damaged ! Medically seen, there is nothing wrong with your body!"

Bokutos eyes widened as he wanted to say something. Akaashi noticed a shift in Bokutos position and looked at him. His mat eyes looked like he eagerly wanted to say something.

"Go on take your time, if you want to say something, write it down, so that the other can read it, as long you cannot talk."

So Bokuto did as he was told to he took his phone and begun to tipe something.

Notes:

First yes I can understand you clearly. I even rember everithing from my life, only the time from when I was struck by lightning and the time I woke up here. I have no problems with eating, drinking and swallow, as you probably can see after I woke up I ate something.  
But I have an important question:  
Why am I not able to speak or walk, like i can feel my feet! And as bonus since half an hour I can move my toes.

As soon as he finished he showed it to Akaashi.

Akaashi needed a moment to read through it all and a little more time to think. Then he responded:

"The first part of your note is great news! We did not find any major damages in your body, some organs were damaged but it wasn't that bad that you could've died. 

To your question; I am not able to answer you clearly, and I cannot explain the thing that's happening to your ability to speak ! And now that you've told me that you can move your toes again I am in good hopes that it simply was a mind thing so you should be able to walk again sometime in the future. I can't make predictions cause I don't want to raise your hope for nothing. We will have to see each other every day until your old abilities come back!"

At the last sentence of Akaashi Bokuto's heart made a big skip. He will be able to see those beautiful eyes every day from now on...

\--------

Wordcount: 426 words


	3. ⚡️⚡️CHAPTER THREE⚡️⚡️

Four days later:

Bokuto was still in the hospital. Though he didn't have a IV anymore he almost gained the waight again he lost in his coma like state.

Kuroo came to Bokuto the day after he woke up. He tried to explain everything...

How he heared a thunderstrike, and he heared Bokuto really high pitch screaming and then there was silence. How he went after him and called 119 (emergency number in Japan) after he had pulled him out of the burning tent. How Bokuto had begun to wriggle and tremble.

Then he had enough, Kuroo didn't want to talk about it anymore. He had to see Bokuto once like this and it was enough. For Kuroo Bokuto was that one person who was twenty two and still had the innocense of an six year old child. Whit every smile of his, everyone who had seen it, was reminded, that Bokuto was honest and true to himself.

If you spoke with Bokuto he sometimes could really get annoying, but you still couldn't say no to him. Kuroo liked Bokuto and he didn't want to lose such a good and loyal friend. He still would've had his boyfriend Kenma. But Kenma wasn't always in the mood to talk, like Bokuto was at all times. If there was one person Kuroo had to name, who could always get a smile one his face, his answer would've been Bokuto. But now it was all away...

Bokuto was mute, he was paralyzed. Yes, Kuroo could still talk to him, but Bokuto hadn't that same energy as he had when he still was "normal".

Akaashi visited him every day. And as Bokuto had nothing to do on that day, and Akaashi only worked on him, Bokuto asked him for some personal information and if he could get to know him better. He atleast wanted to know the person who was treating him a little better. First Akaashi wanted to say no, but it was just like magic, he answerd with a yes and told Bokuto about himself.

Afterwards Akaashi was stunned about himself. He never really was the social person. He rarely ever talked more to patients, than he had to. Still if he was with Bokuto he got a nice feeling and wanted to spend some more time with him.

And as Bokuto made his first conversations with Akaashi, he learned that Akaashi isn't the type of person who talks much. He's more the introvert-friend. Bokuto learned about his education and that Akaashi was one year younger than him. Akaashi didn't tell him much, in hopes he wouldn't talk to him again, but in the back of his head he liked the conversation with the amber eyed guy.

\--------

Wordcount: 459 words


	4. ⚡️⚡️CHAPTER FOUR⚡️⚡️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I wanted to excuse my english, I'm a non-native english speaker. I tried my best to not make any mistakes!

More and more days went by, as Bokuto slowly learned to move his legs a little bit again.

Day for day for about five days, since Bokuto could move his toes, Akaashi visited Bokuto every day. He did not want to talk a lot, so he avoided Bokutos questions with counter questions. Like Bokuto asked him what his favourite colour is and Akaashi asked if Bokuto now could move his hole feet. It was hard, but bearable. Bokuto didn't stop asking the same questions. He really was eager to get to know Akaashi better. Once Akaashi even almost gave in and answered the question what Akaashis favourite colour is. 

'I have to get myself together' Akaashi thought to himself. If I answer him now he's not gonna stop anytime soon...

But in the back of his head there was thath voice that screamed as loud as it could: "Answer himmmmmmmm, I also want to know him better!"

This whole thing was new to Akaashi, he never ever befor had a patient, in his now 2 year old career, who would ask and ask about him all the time. He was emotionally overwhelmed. Never had he ever felt like this.

The next day when Akaashi went to Bokuto's room, he was surprised that Bokuto didn't ask any questions as soon as he entered the room. Normally Bokuto would ask as soon as he entered the room. He was caught off guard ! He awaited to ignore the questions.

But Bokuto didn't ask a single question that was about his life. He even asked some questions, like how Akaashi was doing, or what kind of exercises they would do today. But never did he ask for any personal things.

Akaashi continued his work a little distracted, but Bokuto didn't seem to notice. 'That's good', he thought to himself, 'He's not gonna notice that I waited for his questions'. For Akaashi it was like their daily routine, that Bokuto asked questions and he wouldn't answer them simply cause he didn't know how.

Bokuto made great progress ! Today he could again move his feet almost like before and he slowly was able to lift his leg a little.

Right when they where finished Bokuto thanked Akaashi. That was what he always did. He seemed so grateful that Akaashi helped him to move again.

But then something unexpected happened. Bokuto asked Akaashi one question:

"Akaashi do you not like me ?"

(written on his handy)

\--------

Sorry for the cliffhanger😅

Wordcount: 439 words


	5. ⚡️⚡️CHAPTER FIVE⚡️⚡️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me, but because my english is not that good and I constantly reread my chapters and encounter some writing faults, I will correct them and if my story doesn't make sense pls comment it! I'll correct all my faults!
> 
> You can also read this fanfic on Wattpad! It has the same name and my name is the same!

"Akaashi do you not like me ?" Bokuto showed Akaashi with his phone.

Akaashi was surprised at this sight. What did he do that Bokuto believed that Akaashi did not like him ? Suddenly he felt strange, did he hurt Bokuto ? That was not good! One of Akaashis principles was to not hurt his patient, not physically nor emotionally. And he thinks, that he had just did that to Bokuto.

'Shit, I fucked up!'

Akaashi turned to Bokuto, he couldn't handle the situation. "I'm sorry Bokuto, but I really have to go!" he said. Then he stormed out of Bokuto's room.

This only made the situation worse.

Bokuto didn't understand.

Why did Akaashi not like him? What did he do wrong? He really liked Bokuto and he didn't want to loose him as a friend. He thought if he's asking long enough Akaashi will eventually turn in, and answer him. But he was all wrong. Akaashi never answered. Bokuto felt like a beat up bag of rice, that nobody wants anymore. He felt like crying, but he couldn't. Did Akaashi not realise how much of a friend he was to Bokuto ?

Was it all the questions? He got sad. The one person that he saw the most that took care of him the last days didn't like him. Bokuto now was sure of his prediction. Akaashi never answered his questions, and now he fled from him.

Akaashi stormed out of Bokuto's room. Then he turned straight to his bureau. When he arrived, he was out of breath. Why did he feel so bad? Never ever before in his life did he feel such guilt. Why was he so attached to Bokuto? Was it that when he looked in those amber eyes he lost himself, or that Bokuto's smile made his heart skip a beat? Was it because Bokuto was interested in Akaashi, or was it 'cause he was so nice and soft with Akaashi? What was this feeling?

Akaashi calmed his breath, or in better words he tried to calm his breath. It was not working. His hands began shaking and he felt a bitter taste in his mouth. He hurt the person he was trying to protect and heal from his injuries. He failed his job.

Then he realised...

\--------

Wordcount: 386 words


	6. ⚡️⚡️CHAPTER SIX⚡️⚡️

Because today is Bokutos birthday imma upload two chapters.

Happy Birthday Bokuto!🎂🎂🥳🥳

\--------

The day after:

It was now the morning of the 10th day after Bokuto had woken up from his coma like state. Bokuto feared the visit of his doctor Akaashi. Yesterday Bokuto realised he probably had a one-sided friendship. He could not take his eyes of Akaashis stunning metallic grey eyes, and on one visit Akaashi smiled a little (he only slightly curled his lips at Bokuto but for him it was a smile 'cause Akaashi always wears the same emotionless, but not cold, expression on his face). He just liked Akaashi for being Bokutos doctor.

In the morning a young friend of Bokuto called Shouyo Hinata came to speak with him. Bokuto was happy for the distraction, but he couldn't get Bokuto out of his mind. He was there every time he blinked.

The redhead was smiling at Bokuto. He told him how he was sure Bokuto would be able to speak again sometime. And if Bokuto wanted he and Hinata could learn Sing-language together. But Bokuto simply smiled at Hinata and wrote on his phone:

You're right! I should be optimistic about this all! But I am not going to learn sing-language just because am mute. Am not deaf! I can hear you!

"You're right!" Hinata said.

Hinata left and Bokuto was, again, all by himself.

He then texted Kuroo:

{Bokuto - Kuroo chat 9:52}

B] Hey Bro

K] 'sup?

B] You know my doc right?

K] Course I do! He went to the same school as you! I saw him there once on your las year.

B] Oh... I did not know that...😞

K] Wait what?😧

B] ...

K] No stop is this about this?😨

B] Actually yes. I think he hates me😰

K] Why should he? Nobody could! Or I think nobody has the capacity to!

B] So you know he's my 👨🏻⚕️

K] Yes I know that much and ?

B] So I wanted to get to know him better and I thought maybe I should ask him about his life and things and stuff. At first he was A Okay with it. He answered questions like how old he was and where he studied and such. But then the next day he started to ignore my questions and he always has this emotionless expression.

K] I do not understand this man😶

B] Same

I know he's the introvert and such but if he didn't like it the why didn't he say me?

K] I dunno

B] What do you think?

K] So you think he hates you ?

B] Mhh

K] Kay and he didn't behave other than the first day

B] Nope

K] I don't think he hates you. I think he is just your 👨🏻⚕️ minding his business.

B] Hopfully

I have to go now the nurses are coming, bye

K] Bye

\--------

Wordcount: 487 words


	7. ⚡️⚡️CHAPTER SEVEN⚡️⚡️

If you like this story and you want to show me so that I know I'm doing a good job, pleas leave a Kudo for me!

\--------

Then he realised...

...he fell in love.

Just now he realised what had happened to his emotions. Nobody ever before was as interested in Akaashi as Bokuto was. Not even his parents. Nobody ever before looked at him, like Bokuto did.

Bokuto really was different from others... (in a good way)

...but Akaashi fucked up.

What had he done. Akaashi couldn't put himself in Bokuto's position. How was Bokuto feeling about him? He didn't know.

He began to think about Bokuto... About those amber eyes, about his white-black hair, that made him look like an owl. Those perfect muscles of Bokuto, he just had enough for Akaashi to not find it unnatural but it wasn't like he hadn't any at all. He thought about how Bokuto always had waited for an answer to his questions.

Question like:

•What's your favourite colour?  
•What's your favourite food?  
•Why are you always so polite to me? You do not have to call me Mr. Bokuto all the time!  
But the most important question in his head was:  
•Akaashi do you not like me ?

All those questions were now flying around Akaashis mind. He got really stressed out, that he couldn't answer those questions to Bokuto anymore and that Bokuto didn't want to see him anymore. His breathing got uncontrollably and loud. His vision started to blurry. His heart-rate got up real fast. He just couldn't handle the questions in his mind, so he did the only thing he could think of; answer them here or right now.

"My favourite colour is the colour of your eyes, I loose myself in them so often when I'm with you! My favourite food is boiled rapeseed plants with karashi mustard dressing (nanohana with karashi dressing), I could eat it every day. I am polite because I like to be. This is me! But I'd love to just call you Bokuto! And no Bokuto I do not hate you! Why would you think that? Do I treat you that bad, am I that emotionless when I'm with you. It's the opposite, I really like you. I just couldn't look you in the face and say it. Every time I see you, it feels like I can see more colour than before and everything gets bright, even if it rains outside and you're scared."

\--------

Wordcount: 413 words


	8. ⚡️⚡️CHAPTER EIGHT⚡️⚡️

The next day:

Bokuto just had woken up at nine am. when he saw his scheduled for the day. The whole morning he had nothing to do, then at one pm. there was the doctor's (Akaashi's) visit. And after that he was free again. Something was strange, Akaashi's visit never was this early. Normally it was scheduled for around 4 pm. Was it because of his question from yesterday? 'No, Bokuto, you're overthinking this again. Stop it!'

Akaashi was in the hospital, since an hour to be exact. Yesterday, after his little breakdown of his emotions he went home totally exhausted. Now he had to concentrate. It wasn't the time to think about his emotions. He had to analyse Bokuto's medical results. Everything was as normal; the blood pressure, the blood values, his respiratory system worked normal and his hart was beating in a normal rhythm. 

But something felt of...

Akaashi now looked at Bokuto's CT scans. There he found it. The brain-activity in the region of the Broca's area (This is the Brain-region where language originates from) was a little of. It didn't stop but it got less. 'Thats why he can't talk yet! His brain is in a trauma I hope' is what he thought to himself. He needed something to stimulate that region again.

Lunch:

Bokuto didn't know how he should act around Akaashi. He clearly showed, that he didn't wanna be Bokuto's friend. Every time Bokuto had asked a question, Akaashi had responded with a counter question. And yesterday he even fled the question if he didn't like him. He was scared now. So much so, that he did not want to see him today. He feared that Akaashi was going to let go of a mask and reveal one of those bad doctors he had seen on youtube. Then he ate his lunch.

Akaashi now had the time to think 'bout Bokuto and his feelings. He thought about how Bokuto was gonna react. Was he going to be just silent? Was he going to ask the question again?

Then he thought about what he was gonna say. He definitely wanted to excuse himself but he didn't know why. And if he was going to tell Bokuto, that he liked him, he also could answer Bokutos other questions. Then Akaashi went into the cafeteria and ate his lunch.

Bokuto had long finished his meal, when someone knocked oh his door. Bokuto rang his bell, which now symbolized a 'yes come in'. The door opened and Akaashi came in...

\--------

Wordcount: 426 words


	9. ⚡️⚡️CHAPTER NINE⚡️⚡️

The door opened and Akaashi came in. Bokuto looked at him for a sec, then turned around and watched out his window. He couldn't watch in Akaashi's metallic grey eyes. Even if they were as beautiful as his. 

First there was silence, then Akaashi decided to speak up:

"I am sorry Bokuto. I didn't want to upset you nor hurt you. I am just not that socially as you are. I did not want to answer your questions out of fear that you might be disappointed of my life and the way I am. A-and i-it's not like you suspected, I like you. But now if you want to know anything I'm gonna answer you." 

Bokuto didn't answer Akaashi.

He looked away trying to hide his real emotions. He calmed his emotions and then took his phone.

Notes:

You like me ?

He showed Akaashi and made a confused facial expression.

"Yes I do, quite a lot for a patient of mine"

Notes:

I like you to Akaashi. A lot now. You've grown to my heart, cause I could see your unspoken emotions in your eyes.

"Which emotions?" Akaashi asked.

Notes:

Those metallic eyes of yours sparkled when you saw me so I thought I'll ask you about yourself. But you never answered. I thought you liked me, and I was really disappointed when you ran out of my room when I asked you if you liked me. You understand me ?

"Yes, I understand you."

Notes:

Then why did you run away from me? Like your eyes made a confused expression a-and I just couldn't not make out why ? 

Now Bokuto was on the verge of tears.

"I-I ... Bokuto I am sorry but yesterday when you asked me that question I-I "

Akaashi made a pause and took a deep breath.

"I realised something Bokuto! At the moment you're the one person I'm always thinking about. You're my patient and it robes me my sleep that you cannot talk, like walk will be good again in one or two months but I am not sure about your ability to speak."

He again made a pause. And watched how Bokuto's expression again turned sad.

"But" Akaashi said

Bokuto now looked up at him, his expression turned from sad to one with a little hope in it.

"But I think I've found the reason why you can't speak yet!"

Bokuto's eyes began to shimmer extremely and he smirked a little.

Notes:

What is it, that makes me not able to speak? And how can we cure it?

\--------

Wordcount: 432 words


	10. ⚡️⚡️CHAPTER TEN⚡️⚡️

Notes:

What is it, that makes me not able to speak? And how can we cure it?

"Your brain-activity in the region of the Broca's area has gone down really much! But I think if we stimulate that region har enough you, could be able to speak again."

Bokuto's amber eyes began to shine and sparkle.

Akaashi by now could understand him, Bokuto didn't even have to say something. He could read everything from his eyes.

"The problem is I dunno what will stimulate that region of your brain?! Maybe you could start with like a sentence you want to say, and then you're gonna practice it every evening? Something simple as: 'Good morning'. It doesn't have to be complex at all. I hope that will help your ability to speak."

Notes:

I will do this every day from now on, Akaashi. I promise you! I will be able to speak soon! You'll be astonished of me!

And from that Note Akaashi knew, that Bokuto is the kind of person that compels you to give it your all, because you know he's giving it his all. And it genuinely was working on Akaashi. He did gave his best to try and help to get Bokuto to speak again.

Now that everything was settled and the emotions of both young men were normal again, they made Bokuto's Daily checkup.

The same day, evening:

Bokuto currently was practicing his sentence, he chose his first sentence to be "It's not 'impossible', it's just 'hard'!" This was a sentence he could motivate himself and his friends with. Bokuto never thought that his doctor would play such a big role in his life now...

Akaashi was leaving his bureau, when he didn't get that one thought out of his mind; What was going to happen to his and Bokutos relationship once Bokuto would leave this hospital and again be by himself. Was their friendship just gonna break. Did Bokuto really tell the truth when he said Akaashi was an important person to him? Was he genuinely trying to say that he wanted Akaashi to be a part of his life after the hospital.

Akaashi wished it was. He did not want to leave Bokuto. He wanted Bokuto to be a part of HIS life. He wanted to spend time with him outside, even try to teach him volleyball (even though he knows it already but Akaashi doesn't know that). Now that he thought about it he wanted to spend his life with him.

\--------

Wordcount: 422 words


	11. ⚡️⚡️CHAPTER ELEVEN⚡️⚡️

Hello Hello Hello...

So I am now gonna continue the main story. I hope it'll get great.

Have fun with this one...

\--------

One week later:

Bokuto was now able to move his legs again completely, but he could not yet stand on them. Akaashi visited him every day. Fortunately Akaashi begun warming up to Bokuto. For Akaashi this was being closer to anyone than he has ever been.

Bokuto still couldn't speak though. And he was beginning to loose his hope to be able to speak ever again... He didn't want to show it to Akaashi, he had the need to make Akaashi proud. He really wanted him to be his friend. Hi didn't want Akaashi to be as before. Alone, for himself, not really a friend to talk to. In Bokuto's eyes Akaashi's fate without any friend contacts was much worse than Bokuto's fate without speaking.

In some kind of way Bokuto wanted Akaashi to be near him all the time. He wanted to comfort Akaashi, to be there for him. And it all began after Akaashi said that he doesn't really have much friends 5 days ago.

Bokuto thought a lot about his doctor. How he wanted to do something for him in return...

After he'd get out of hospital he definitely wanted to stay in contact with him. He wanted to do stuff. Today he even thought of going on a date like excursion...

Then it hit him... was he in love ?

Yes he did like Akaashi. And yes Akaashi was more than just liking... But was it love ?

Then he asked himself what is love. What are the sings for love?

As he'd always do, he took out his phone and googled it: 

*google* 'What are the sings for love'

His first first search result was:

'You bounce between exhilaration, euphoria, increased energy, sleeplessness, loss of appetite, trembling, a racing heart and accelerated breathing, as well as anxiety, panic and feelings of despair when your relationship suffers even the smallest setback.'

He really got energetic and euphoric when Akaashi did not want to talk to him, he also had difficulties sleeping, racing heart whenever he came in and feelings of despair.

He switched his phone off.

He was stunned. He couldn't believe really...

What he just had confirmed himself in, was his love for Akaashi. 

'Fuck I might be gay? Did Akaashi turn me gay? No no, no one can be turned gay.' Bokuto remembered seeing some documentary about gay people. He learned that they cannot really choose their sexuality. 

'So I just found out that I'm gay, and I am in love with Akaashi great turnout for the time after being struck by a lightning.' He thought to himself.

\--------

Wordcount: 461 words


	12. ⚡️⚡️CHAPTER TWELVE⚡️⚡️

Later that day:

Bokuto was in his room silently awaiting the approach of his daily doctor's visit. He wasn't sure of himself anymore. Those beautiful eyes of his, Boktuo could lose himself in them. He wasn't sure how he should react in Akaashi's precence. So he decided to not look at him for two reasons:

1) That he could respond at any given time

2) That he wouldn't blush while looking at him

Then someone knocked on the door. It opened and Akaashi came in.

"Hello Bokuto, have you been good?" Akaashi asked.

Bokuto looked past Akaashi and nodded in response.

"That's nice to hear Bokuto. How's your voice training going? The day before yesterday you could make a barely hearable sound... Did it got better, or can you hear nothing like before and yesterday?" 

Bokuto now looked down to the floor. He already made it a little sound. It gave him lots of hope. He turned around to take his phone.

Notes:

I can't hear even the slightest sound of my voice. It's not there...

But I have lots of hope now that it'll work! I am pretty confident that sometime in the future I'm gonna make it! I am not planing on stoping now. 

"Good, go on as long as we can Bokuto-san we're going threw this together now."

Bokuto allowed himself a short glimpse on Akaashi. On that perfect face of his, those eyes, his collarbone which was looking out of his shirt. Then he remembered what he'd said to himself and looked away from him. 

Akaashi was not blind and noticed what Bokuto had done.

"Is something not good ?" He asked but went on in his mind:

'What did I do now? Have I done something wrong? Does he not like me anymore? Why wont he look at me? Dammit I wanna see those amber eyes meeting my gaze!'

Bokuto quickly shock his head, in hopes that Akaashi would drop the subject of Bokuto looking away. But he reacted to slow. 

"Bokuto have I done something wrong or not good enough?", Akaashi asked in a motherly way, "You can trust me, tell me! I'm not going to judge if it's something that you think doesn't make sense in my eyes!"

Bokuto was now in an ambiguity. 'Should I tell Akaashi. And if yes how much, could Akaashi take it? Would he leave Bokuto and his feelings. Would he not return them? No Akaashi would understand my point! No he won't he'll think I'm dumb for falling in love with my doctor.'

So Bokuto decided not to tell Akaashi.

\--------

Welp~ this was it for this chapter

Hope you enjoyed!

Wordcount: 447 words


	13. ⚡️⚡️CHAPTER THIRTEEN⚡️⚡️

Bokuto decided not to tell Akaashi.

Akaashi observed as Bokuto got uneasy.

Bokuto took his phone and tiped something, then he showed it to Akaashi.

Notes:

No Akaashi you didn't do something wrong. 

It's nothing believe me!

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto.

"I know there is something going on with you, I don't know what yet. Look Bokuto I am not blind and not dumb. I notice things like when you flee my gaze. And over the past few weeks I've learnt to read your body language. So either you're gonna tell me or you'll make me worry Bokuto-san."

Bokuto looked up at Akaashi's face, it was filled with concern. But that was a mistake, first a wave of guilt rolled over him. Then his face got hot, his cheeks went red.

'Fuck, not now' Bokuto thought

'Oh wow, that's interesting... why did his face went red? Is he not feeling good? Has he a fever?'

Bokuto's head began to spin around; 'Now Akaashi know everything!' He awaited for Akaashi to say something but instead he felt a lukewarm hand on his forehead.

"Oh god, you don't have a fever!" said Akaashi. "That means you're blushing?" He asked confused as he took his hand back.

Bokuto's brain screamed at the loss of Akaashi's touch. He wanted him not to stop touching him, he wanted to take his hand back. He took himself together and answered Akaashi:

Notes:

Y- You're right Akaashi, I am blushing. And you maybe guessed it, it's because of you. Every time I look at you I- I just have to blush. That's why I didn't want to look at, so that I didn't blush.

Akaashi read and said: "That makes sense, but why did you blush?" Akaashi asked with a little too much happiness.

Bokuto did not notice Akaashi's spike of happiness. 

But suddenly without a trace of being mute Bokuto spoke: "I- Agaashi I have something important to tell u" Bokuto cried out as his heart rate picked up.

"Go on Bokuto-san, I'll listen to you" Akaashi said in a comforting way to Bokuto, not even noticing Bokuto could speak again.

"Agaashi I think I'm in love with you. But I know that you'll not respond my feelings and that it's childish to fall in love with his doctor and- and..." Bokuto began to cry in both relieve and fear to loos Akaashi as a friend. He stood up and almost fell down again. He staggered into the toilet, closed and locked the door. He felt his own tears dropping down his face as he tried to calm himself down.

\--------

Wordcount: 438 words


	14. ⚡️⚡️CHAPTER FOURTEEN⚡️⚡️

Akaashi was just sitting on Bokuto's medical bed. His mind went blank after Bokuto had confessed to him. He didn't even notice as Bokuto staggered away. He just was so touched by Bokuto's words.

Then he noticed that Bokuto was gone. Akaashi looked around wondering what had happened to him. The last thing he remembered before Bokuto was gone was that he had said something about how it would be childish to fall in love with your doctor.

Suddenly he noticed a barely hearable crying coming from the toilets. 

'Shit is that Bokuto? Does he cry in the toilets? How did he get there? Did he walk?'

Akaashi stood up and went to the toilet door and knocked;

"Bokuto are you in there?"

No answer... 'Oh damn, I forgot he can't speak...'

"Bokuto please open the door and speak with me!" Akaashi demanded "Bokuto why do you hide in that toilet and cry?" He said in a motherly way "I- It's probably better if I tell you the truth Bokuto!"

Akaashi took a deep breath and spoke with a little shaking voice: "Bokuto, I've fallen in love with you! I- I can't explain why or how. It just happened. First I assumed that's what friends feel like. I've never had a person in my life who was that interested in me, who asked how I feel. Who asked if I'm alright. Who cared about me! They've always kinda ignored me. That's also why I stayed cold and distant at first. Because I thought if I ever try to get close with someone he will hurt me again, just as a friend once did. But over time I- I've fallen for you Bokuto! I want to kiss you every time I see you! I want to be near you all day long. I want to be beside you when you get out of this hospital. I wanna stay at your side!"

Akaashi now sat down and began to cry too.

Next Akaashi heard the lock of the door and it opened. Bokuto's eyes were red and puffed up. He came down and embraced Akaashi with all the comfort he could give him at the moment. Akaashi felt save in Bokuto's arms. He smelled at Bokuto and thought: 'Damn does he smell good' He slowly snuggled into Bokuto's shoulder and breathed out, not knowing that he had held it back all the time.

Then Bokuto took his phone out and tiped something in

Notes:

I love you Akaashi!

Akaashi looked at it. "I love you too!"

\--------

Wordcount: 428 words


	15. ⚡️⚡️CHAPTER FIFTEEN⚡️⚡️

Akaashi looked at Bokuto's note then at him: "I love you too!"

Bokuto hugged Akaashi even more. He didn't want to let him go, now that he got him. Akaashi suddenly turned around and looked into Bokuto's eyes. Bokuto looked back, deep in his eyes. He could've done that all day long, when suddenly he felt something warm and soft touch his lips.

He looked up and saw Akaashi kissing him. He slowly melted into the touch and kissed back. It felt natural and good. Eagerly the two lovebirds were kissing as Akaashi gasped for air. Bokuto just had to laugh.

"You think this is funny, huh ? I am not built like you. You've got bigger lungs than me, so don't be surprised!" The doctor said.

Bokuto now took his phone and typed something in

Notes:

It's not that I laugh about you not having enough air, it's bc you are so adorable when you gasp for air Akaashi. You are beautiful as you are! No need to medicalise your or my lung now. You are such a good kisser, where did you learn that? This actually was my first kiss... so how was I Akaashi ?Can we please continue to kiss?

As Akaashi read those words he had to smirk.

"Bokuto I just have to over analyze and medicalise everything! That's me. If you love me then accept me" he let out a small laugh as a sign of sarcasm "I- How do I say this? I've never really kissed anyone. I- I have to admit thou, that I practiced myself... to be prepared in case you know? But I've lost my hope in 10th grade when I found out I was gay. And you were great, I mean for your first kiss. I imagined your lips are more rough, but they were soooo smoth and soft. And if you want to."

Akaashi went down to Bokuto's lips again. He kissed him again. Lips to lips. Bokuto's kneeks became pudding. He got really soft for Akaashi. Then he felt a hand at the back of his head. He put his hands down to Akaashi's waist and gripped for it. Akaashi moaned into the kiss. Boktuo wanted more and opened his mouth. Akaashi had pleaded him for entrance for a while now. As soon as he opened his moth and the other's tongue immediatly came in. Bokuto felt so good. No other feeling topped it. But as Akaashi's tongue began to move in Bokuto's mouth he felt even better. It felt like electricy was jolting down his spine, as if the contact of Akaashi's tongue was producing energy in his mouth. Then their lips parted.

"WOW!" Akaashi exclamed "This sure was hot. And you got better so fast."

Bokuto felt like he had to answer him, so he tried. His hopes weren't up, but he had practiced a sentence in secrecy.

"MhH AgAsHe I- I- I-" Bokuto took a deap breath and couldn't believe what just had happened, while Akaashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Such a beatiful voice he heard. "Ii wRrEaLi LoBe YoU!" Bokuto said as tears began falling down.

\--------

Wordcount: 528 words


	16. ⚡️⚡️CHAPTER SIXTEEN⚡️⚡️

Akaashi was shocked. 'Did he just speak to me? Did he really- wow'

Akaashi had a wide open mouth as his eyes too began to water.

Akaashi hugged Bokuto tightly, then let go.

"Bokuto can you believe it, cause I can't! You've just spoken, again! I- I mean that means you're finally cured. That's a major success for you Bokuto-san!"

Bokuto cried and just shook his head in agreement. "iii kNoW aGaAsHe!" Bokuto said.

He felt so happy right then. "WhA- aWe wE nOw AgAaShE?" Bokuto asked.

"Bokuto I don't really know... but what I know is that I love you and you love me, so does this make us lovers? Are we a couple now?"

Bokuto just shook his head yes. They were now together, Bokuto never felt as good as then. He really got to date his Akaashi now. He had never imagined himself doing exactly that.

They both sat there for the rest of the hour. Hugging each other tight. Then Akaashi had to go and do his job again, so he left Bokuto with a kiss on his nose. Bokuto blushed deep red. He really was in love with him.

\---

{Groupchat; Dumb Bitches (Kuroo, Kenma, Daichi, Terushima, Atsumu) 16:23}

B] Yo boysss, you won't believe who just started talking again 😜

A] Man that's nice, I felt embarrassed when I visited you last week with Omi-kun and I was the only one who talked. Akward 😰

D] Congrats man!

T] We have him back a bit more boiiis!

K] I'm literally taking Kenma and comming over rn bro!

Bokuto had to laugh at Kuroo's last message, then he took his phone again and wrote his mom:

{Bokuto - Mom chat 16:27}

B] Mom

M] Yes my dear?

B] You won't believe what I'm about to say, but I can fucking speak again!!!🥳 

Not perfect and not good but I can do it again.

M] I'm telling your dad right now, we come visit you as soon as possible Bo!

B] K mom, have a nice day, bye!

M] Bye!

Later that day:

Bokuto heard a loud knock on his door. 

"Bo my bro, we're comming in!" A voice that sounded a lot like Kuroo's said from outdoors

Then the door opened and Kuroo and Kenma cam in together.

"HeY bRo, hEy KeNmA !" Bokuto said with a huge smile on his face.

Both Kuroo's as Kenma's jaw just dropped.

"It's really true you were not lying!" Kuroo said as he went to hug Bokuto.

\--------

I hope you like my story so far~

Wordcount: 431 words


	17. ⚡️⚡️SIDESTORY KuroKen PART 1⚡️⚡️

Hello Hello Hello, I'm not where I'am supposed to be;

So I thought it would be nice if I would also make Side-stories, and this one is the first one. If you want more of them, hit that kudo on this Chapter, that I know you want some more. Please leave some comments for future Side-stories that I can build in the characters into the story. SO DO COMMENT YOUR FAVOURITE HAIKYUU SHIP MAYBE I'LL INCLUDE IT.

But for now have fun with this one:

\--------

After Kuroo visited Bokuto in the Hospital (Chapter 3 of Electric Love)

"Kenma I'm home" Kuroo shouted into their shared flat. Kuroo was really exhausted and his emotions were all mixed up.

As usual there was no answer from Kenma.

'He probably didn't hear me comming cause he is playing video games again' Kuroo thought to himself. He took off his sneakers and put on his slippers. Kuroo went into the kitchen and made himself some delicious soba and ate it. Then he went into his own room, which was next to Kenma's. He decided to change into comfier clothes. He put on an oversized red hoodie and black sweatpants.

After sometime alone and Kenma still not realise he was home he begun to think about their relationship. They have known each-other since they were Kids, Kuroo begun to 'love' Kenma in 5th grade. Kenma never told him when he had fallen in love with Kuroo. Then Kuroo begun to make it visible from 10th grade on. After high school Kuroo confessed to Kenma and Kenma said he felt the same and they got together. 

And as he was thinking about Kenma, he thought to himself: 'How is Kenma going to react when I go kissing him right now? Maybe it will disturb him. Probably he'll send me out.'

So Kuroo came to this 'bad' idea and got up again to go to Kenma's room. He went out of his room and saw that the door to Kenma's room was open, it never was when he was playing video games.

Kuroo really got curious. Why was that door open. He pushed it further open.

He saw Kenma sitting at his computer, for once not playing a first person shooter, instead he played the simulation game cities skylines. 

He went beside him, so that Kenma didn't notice anything. He mentally prepared himself to be rejected. Then he put his lips onto Kenma's cheeks. He kissed him softly, once, twice and then he wanted to pull back. Kuroo did not expect what happened next. Someone griped onto the back of his head and kissed him on his lips. Someone was Kenma.

\--------

I'm so sorry but I didn't know how to continue the main story so i thought I make some KuroKen stuff. Like I said comment the ship you wanna see next!

Wordcount: 479 words


	18. ⚡️⚡️SIDESTORY KuroKen PART 2⚡️⚡️

Kuroo did not expect what happened next. Someone griped onto the back of his head and kissed him on his lips. Someone was Kenma.

Kuroo was so surprised that he almost chocked of his salvila. 'What is he doing?' Kuroo thought to himself, 'He never was the one to iniciate a kiss?!' Then he let Kenma take control of his thoughts again.

"Kuroo..."

"Yes sweetheart ?"

"U like me right?"

"Yess, whyy, is something wrong Kenma? Did something happen in the Internet, like you don't even play first person games today?"

"Good!"

"Tell me what happened!?"

"Is Bokuto alright?"

"He woke up...

He's fine now. His doctor, mr Akaashi is taking good care of him.

a-and why are u changing the subject ?"

"I don't know...

Today when I woke up, you weren't there a-and you know I have anxiety and sometimes it hits..."

Kuroo had heared enough and kissed Kenma again. "It's all good! I'm here now. But why did you kiss me with this much eager?"

Kenma began to blush.

Ever since Kuroo met Kenma, Kenma had his anxiety. It was a part of him. But every time in primary school, when Kuroo was with Kenma, Kenma could be more himself, as if Kuroo helped against Kenmas anxiety. Kenmas anxiety got worse in high school, but here the same, every time Kuroo was with Kenma, his anxiety got better. Little did Kuroo know it was because Kenma has always liked him. Kenma couldn't explain why, but with Kuroo he felt safe and at home. People always judget him because of his social anxiety, his best friend Shoyo and Kenma didn't. They accepted him for what he was.

Kenma did not answer.

"But is everything ok now that I am with you ?"

Kenma crawled onto Kuroo, hugged him and told him directly in his ear that everything was ok now.

Kuroo hugged back and kissed Kenma again. Kenma opened his mouth as he let Kuroo discover it with his tongue. Kuroo put his hands up Kenmas back and began to slowly rub and pat his back. Kenma started to purr at Kuroo's touch. Every so softy touch of Kuroo on his skin made it prickle, it got warm and he felt comfy. He wanted Kuroo to never stop kissing and touching him.

As a response to Kuroo's touch, Kenma started to nibble on Kuroo's upper lip. He put one of his hands around Kuroos neck and stroke his throat, with the other hand he wet up to Kuroos black, fluffy but silklike hair and curled it around his fingers.

\--------

This was it for this week I hope you enjoyed it!

Wordcount: 457 words


	19. ⚡️⚡️SIDESTORY KuroKen PART 3⚡️⚡️

As a response to Kuroo's touch, Kenma started to nibble on Kuroo's upper lip. He put one of his hands around Kuroos neck and stroke his throat, with the other hand he wet up to Kuroos black, fluffy but silklike hair and curled it around his fingers.

The next morning:

After they made out yesterday for over an hour and Kenmas lips were fully blown up, they had decided to stop and go to bed...

As Kuroo now slowly gained conciousness again he saw a little Kenma curled up against his tummy. Then he realised that he was in a biiiig hug from him. Kenma slowly almost not hearable purred into Kuroo's abs. The raw view of his boyfriend made Kuroo smile. 'He's so adorable' He thought, 'No wonder I fell for him... He's like a cat, you just can't resist him!'

He felt comforted in Kenmas hug, so Kuroo huged back. Then he realised that Kenmas facial expression relaxed and his purr became louder.

Kenma waslong awake befor Kuroo, but he admired his sleeping beauty. He did not want to wake him up, so he was careful. Slowly but surely he took Kuroo into a hug and as he did Kuroos breathing became much slower and easy. At this sight Kenma instinctively began to purr to show that Kuroo was his. Then he saw as Kuroo awoke. He closed his eyes and waited for Kuroo. Suddenly strong arms came around him, huged him, comfronted him but in a gentle, subtle way so that Kenma wouldn't have woken up if he still was asleep.

And for such gestures Kenma loved Kuroo. Kuroo never let him down, he was always there for him. And then Kenmas thought made a jump. Who took care of Kuroo? Now that Kenma thought about it, it seemed like it was normally Bokuto who comfronted Kuroo, it was him who Kuroo would talk about if not about Kenma. At his realisation that Kuroo had nobody left who comfronted him, Kenma hugged him more tightly.

"Oi were you awake the whole time ?"

"Yes but I couldn't get up, otherwise I would've woken u up a-and"

Kenma begun to blush hardly...

"I understand Kenma you don't have to blush that hard, look at you you're turning as red as a tomato"

Kenma had to laugh..

"I love you so much Kuroo, please never leaver me!"

"I won't Kenma, you're the only one I ever had eyes for, didn't you notice? I'll only love you!"

End

\--------

So this was it for the KuroKen sidestory... i hope it was good enough...

Wordcount: 447 words


End file.
